bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Hau
"The name's 'hero.' 'Hau' hero. And I've got a license to be awesome." -Hau's introduction to Torea Hau is a male Toa of Lightning and practiced martial artist of Mata Nui. He is currently a vigilante of Ta-Koro. Powers Kakama Hau's already-outstanding speed is exponentially increased when he activates his kanohi. He uses this ability masterfully for his age. Combat Combined with his small stature and agility, the toa is able to maneuver around and through most defenses with barely a deflection required. This incredible speed allows for his 'blitzing' of foes by attacking in a brilliant display of high-speed martial artistry alongside hook and chain usage; these attacks are also enhanced in power by the kinetic energy granted by such speed. Hau also uses the Kakama to slow down his perception of time to the point that he may see and react to sudden attacks. Other Uses Hau has used his Kakama outside of combat as well for quick travel. He has also been seen to use it to speed up a gait he is forced to move at in order to make a surprising or unforeseen getaway (e.g. hobbling around the Ta-Koro Fortress Hospital at Kakama-speed to do his paperwork, steal some food, and escape while those arguing on his fate were not looking). Lightning Charging Metal Weaponry Armor Lightning Bolts Abilities Martial Artistry Hook-and-Chain Skill Swimming Skill Survivalist Traits Weapons and Equipment Bandages Hook and Bandage Appearance Fighting Style Personality Biography Early Life A New Beginning The Start of a Family Battle of Ash Ta-Koro Widening Horizons A Murky Past A Series of Unfortunate Incidents Lost Hut Raiders Rebuilding Relations Saving Friends Combating the Traitor Ice and Academics Helping a Friend Banding Mechanics Quotes Relationships Allies Dorian Naara I'Rohu Sucogu Sucogu serves as a mentor for Hau. He is now a cross between Hau's big brother/father figure, and Hau will follow him wherever and with whoever he goes. "The mystery" (amnesiac Kriigata) The mystery draws Hau to herself in a familial way. The two are essentially brother and sister-however, she will not hesitate to punish him if she feels he is giving too much ground to female advances upon his self, even when he only compromises in attempts to prevent them from bothering him further. Mita Krayzikk Eamerzon Hau has had a fairly rocky relationship with Eamerzon. After they initially met when Eamerzon teleported to right before a swimming Hau and nuzzled masks with him by accident, Eamerzon flirted with the flushing toa until she let up and said that she wouldn't be in his face so much about her liking of him. Their relations did not really change, however, until Hau made a deal with her: She would follow him and fight off any female advances, only allowing females who he told her not to attack to have physical contact with him (including "the mystery"). In return, Eamerzon would get the sole right to be called his girlfriend and hold his hands. Their relationship has been further complicated by a sleeping Hau's keeling over into her lap, Eamerzon spanking him to awake him from a dream, and his subsequent slamming of a Kakama-speed electrified knee into her solar plexus. They became friends as Eamerzon appears to have finally given up her liking for Hau and said toa was kind to her, but this relationship has been complicated as well-Hau and Eamerzon do not take kindly to each others' liking and dislike of Sucogu, respectively. Slife Hau and Slife took an immediate liking to each other and are friends. They are bonded by their usage of slang and temperaments as well as this liking. However, Hau lacks the knowledge that Slife is a murderer; if he obtained said knowledge, it is unknown what would become of their relationship. Jolek Enemies Kriigata Tarn Ever since Hau ran towards the sound of battle to find the Fe-Toa trying to kill a titan, the Lightning toa has been wary of Tarn due to his seeming vendetta against Krayzikk. Hau aided in all efforts to fight Tarn that he knew of and suceeded in killing the toa's body with the aid of Ravage and Soundblaster. Dathros Dathros and Hau were introduced when the amnesiac Kriigata-angered at Hau's behavior regarding Eamerzon-threw him towards Dathros. Hau stopped himself with hook and chain but fought him anyways to get on better terms with Kriigata. As such, Dathros and Hau share a dislike of each other (although this is lessened on Dathros' side due to his realization that Hau and Kriigata made up during that combat). Trivia *Hau's primary martial art is based upon human's Leopard Kung Fu. The ones he has auxiliary training in are Crane Kung Fu and Five-Animal Tiger Kung Fu. *The name 'Hau' means 'wind' in Maori; however, Der Blitzmann has stated this is mere coincidence, as he named Hau for the Mask of Shielding. **Coincidentially, it is also Word of God that Hau was named for realism as opposed to symbolism or in reference to anything-his creator believed it would be a common name due to its meaning. His fighting style does not utilize all-out defensive tactics and he can't even make a physical shield with his element. **-'Hau' is the German suffix for 'blow'. This is very appropriate considering Hau's nature. *Hau has caught much female attention for his looks even though he is shorter and younger than many of the female toa who see him. At one point, he and Jolek-a taller and older toa with a similar musculature-were in the same inn; Hau got more female PC attention than Jolek. *Hau was originally intended to be a social outcast. Ironically, he has very few PC enemies in contrast to his slowly-growing list of friends. *Hau was originally rendered in the NBZP. This is the second edition of that same character. *Hau's mentor older-brother/father figure was originally intended to be Damaka (as things had been in the NBZP). Armadijo comissioned KNI to create a new character for that purpose instead, and Sucogu was born. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Greased Lightning Category:Musicians Category:Vo-Toa